A Subtle Kind of Murder
by S.Walden
Summary: A rape, followed by the murder of the same person 3 days later are occuring in Odaiba and it's up to the BAU to figure out exactly what's going on. Takes place shortly after "Our War Game". Will be 8 chapters long. Hints of Jyoumato and ReidxHotchner.


Chapter One

"It's the friends you can call up at 4 a.m. that matter."  
>― Marlene Dietrich<p>

Garcia loved to visit Japan. Why not when there was nothing but cute things around every corner? She loved the style, atmosphere, and culture. Although, she did appreciate other cultures and had definite plans for a trip to Ireland if she ever got as lucky to have another three day weekend as this one. Even techies needed a break eventually.

However, turning another corner on the crowded streets of Odaiba, she came across a blocked off section of street. _I just passed this place an hour ago. What's going on?_ She wondered. _Garcia, don't ask questions and just keep walking. _Still, her curiousity always got the best of her and she saw two detectives standing at the door of an apartment complex. A body was wheeled out in a familiar black bag. A small one. Not a child, but not an adult, either.

Garcia held her shopping bags close, feeling pain for the poor kid whose life had ended so abruptly. Then, she heard the men talking:

"You couldn't handle it, could you?" one asked.

The other appeared green in the face, "No, and I've been on this force for fourteen years."

"The girl... what do we know about her?"

"She was about eleven, twelve. Whoever did this to her... it was personal. I don't understand it."

Garcia held her breath. She then quickly moved on her way and headed back to her hotel room.

* * *

><p>A knock at the door. Aaron Hotchner looked over from his desk and sighed. "Another minute," he insisted.<p>

Reid folded his arms across his chest, "No, come on. I'm not going to let you work yourself to death because Strauss said so. There's still ten hours before work, that leaves eight hours of sleep, one hour in travel time, and one hour of _free_ time."

Hotchner couldn't help but smile. "Okay, you win."

"You're just like any man. I promise you a good time and you're suddenly anxious to go home. Why don't I just cook and do the dishes too?"

The dark haired man got up from his desk, shut off the light and met Reid over at the door. "You could do all that, too, if you want. The place has been going to Hell and back lately."

"Well-" Reid started to lean in for a kiss, but the cell phone in Hotchner's pocket began to ring. He quickly answered as Reid frowned. "Who would be calling this late?"

"Garcia? I thought you were in Japan- Oh. Well, they would have called us in. Yes, I can ask JJ. You're sure? Alright, we'll get started in the morning and see if they want our help in the first place. Goodnight. You, too."

"What in the world was that all about?" Reid questioned.

"Garcia says she was walking back to her hotel room when she came across a crime scene. A dead teenage girl."

"What is it about us that just attracts evil like a magnet?"

Hotchner shook his head, "Anyway, she heard the detectives talking and they were discussing the intense violence of the crime and she said a "feeling" came over her."

"I'll never understand those."

"Anyway, she insists we look into it, just to ease her mind. I'm going to get JJ to contact the NPA in the morning and see if they even want to request help from the FBI."

Reid noticed the tense look on his partner's face and sighed, "Come on, let's go get you an extra hour of sleep."

* * *

><p>"Brother. Come on, wake up," Hikari urged, shaking her older brother's shoulder. "Taichi!"<p>

"Ugh, whaaat?" the other remarked, rolling over. He reached around for his alarm clock and just ended up knocking over his goggles. "It's Summer vacation... I forgot. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No, listen," Hikari said, tugging the boy up to a sitting position. "Sora... Sora's gone, Taichi."

"What?" the other breathed. "Sora, too?"

"No, not like Yamato. Sora's dead, Taichi."

"...what?"

Hikari could only nod and try to fight back her own tears. "They found her last night."

"I knew something was wrong..." Taichi whispered.

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked.

Taichi looked into his younger sibling's eyes. He couldn't tell her what Sora had told him. She probably wouldn't understand and it would only make things worse. "Nothing, just... go back to your bunk and get some sleep."

"It's nearly noon, Tai," she giggled.

"Oh, yeah, well, that's what I get for staying up all night studying."

"Yeah, right," Hikari remarked. "You mean studying comic books."

Taichi laid back on his bunk and stared up at the ceiling. _Whoever hurt Sora three days ago... he returned to finish what he started. Who the Hell would want to hurt Sora? Her family? One of us? _Taichi rolled over, _I don't know what to do... Does this mean Yamato is dead, too? The fact that it's two of us can't be a coincidence. Will he come back for the rest of us?_ _There's just too many questions and no answers..._


End file.
